and maybe they're just one big calamity
by cerseilannisters
Summary: Everything about Lucy was sensual and sexy, even her drunken walk had her hips moving back and fourth in a way their family would disapprove of. Cousincest: Don't like then don't read.
1. a drunken whim

_**Chapter One:**_ on a drunken whim

_**LouisLucy**_, for _daysandweeks _5 Chapters challenge over at the **HPFC** forum.

**_·;·_**

_"With a taste of your lips_  
><em>I'm on a ride<em>  
><em>You're toxic I'm slipping under<em>  
><em>With a taste of a poison paradise<em>  
><em>I'm addicted to you."<em>  
><em>-Britney Spears, Toxic<em>

* * *

><p>So maybe it was fate (<em>or just good luck<em>) that Louis and Lucy Weasley ended up being the youngest Weasley's on the tree.

Because in all honestly neither minded being the youngest as long as they were together. And as fate does, Lucy and Louis are always together, even getting an apartment together after their time at Hogwarts.

And so it was that the two developed a tradition of going out to a different bar or club each night, often saving the other from an undesirable member of the opposite sex. Except, that is for now.

She's been talking with a blond boy, who happens to be _**w a y**_ too attractive for Louis's taste. He was taller then Louis and obviously stronger, his build stocker, his eyes bright and attentive on Lucy and whatever bullshit spilling from her lips.

Lucy's own _greengreen_ eyes smiling up at him, a small smirk playing at her all too kissable lips. Her long, dark brown hair pulled back into a loose braid, her slim form adorned in a crimson red mini dress, sleek black heels on her small feet.

Sighing Louis turned back to the girl who had bought him a drink.

For the rest of the night he drank more then usual, watching the pair closely, ready to save Lucy at the flick of her beautiful eyes. The night wares into early morning as the pair stumble out of the club, Lucy just as drunk as himself. The boy she had been talking with disappeared with his girlfriend leaving her pissed off and bitter.

"He shoulda toldsme ya'know, Lou?" Her words slurred into one another as she walked ahead of him.

Without realizing where his eyes rested, he smirked at the way she sashayed. Everything about Lucy was sensual and sexy, even her drunken walk had her hips moving back and fourth in a way their family would disapprove of.

"Mensare pigs, Luceee." He managed before resting his back against a nearby wall.

Lucy shook her head, standing in front of him. "Notsyouuu Lou! Yournots likedat. Your…_different_."

Louis raised a curious eyebrow, a cocky smirk becoming his lips. "How different?" His voice a whisper as Lucy came closer to him, pressing the length of her body against his own. At her teasing he felt something stir inside him, something he hadn't felt since Elizabeth had left him.

Lucy leaned into him, her lips crashing down on his in a passion and need so strong Louis had no choice but to respond to her. Without another word he drags her body into a dark ally throwing her against the wall, and hiking up her dress. His hands fisted into her hair, his lips moving against hers as their bodies blended into one and Louis couldn't tell if this was _**right**_ or _**wrong**_.

What he did know was that if anything had ever felt like _h e a v e n_, Lucy Weasley was it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:**_ Please no favorites without a review:)


	2. reflections

_**Chapter Two**_: reflections

_**LouisLucy**_, for _daysandweeks _5 Chapters challenge over at the **HPFC** forum.

**_·;·_**

_"I'll try to decide when  
>She'll lie in the end<br>I ain't got no fight in me  
>In this whole damn world<br>Tell you to hold off  
>You choose to hold on."<br>-Robert Pattinson, Never Think __  
><em>**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>She wakes up slowly, all her sense still <em><strong>n u m b<strong>_ from every bit of alcohol she consumed last night. She's naked and she realizes this as soon as she's in front of the bathroom mirror, her own naked reflection looking back.

Her long dark hair is messy and falling all around her, her eyeliner is smudged, and she has a large trial of hickeys all down the left side of her neck. Yawning Lucy scratched the back of her head.

Who the_** hell**_ did she take home last night? And _**why**_ did every muscle ache in pain?

Washing her face free of makeup and brushing the taste of vodka and peppermint out of her mouth (_which kind of tastes familiar, all too familiar_), Lucy heads back to her bedroom. Looking around the room she frowns, not a tack out of place, just as she had left it.

But if she hadn't slept with anyone in her own bed, then…

Lucy Weasley froze. All to aware of everything around her and the hazy memories of last night slowly coming back to her.

She had definitely slept with someone last night; this someone had _blondblond _hair, eyes that could _**m e l t**_ a women's heart with just a wink, and a smile that almost _kills_ to look at. But this someone wasn't the strong good-looking boy from the bar, no. This someone was only ten feet away from her, lying in his bed, a sheet covering his pale skin.

Louis Weasley.

Lucy had slept with her own flesh and blood, Lucy had his _**taste**_ (_vodka and peppermint_) in her mouth, Lucy had his _**s w e a t**_ on her skin, Lucy's muscles ached because he had **taken** her against the ally wall, on the kitchen counter, on the living room coffee table and in his bed.

Staring out at the messy apartment, where their clothes had been scattered in their haste, magazines sat messily on the floor by the coffee table, and broken glass in the kitchen from the counter, she sighed.

Lucy Weasley had slept with Louis Weasley, who was far too related to her for any of this to be right. Her mind reeling she stumbled in his room. Picking up a pillow from the floor she shot it at his head.

"Lou, get up." When he didn't respond Lucy took another pillow and repeated the process.

"Louis, get the fuck up."

He started, his perfect blond hair sleep tousled, his eyes bewildered as he looked at her naked form.

"Christ Luce! Put on some damn clothes!" He shot at her slamming his head back down into his pillow.

"Louis, we have bigger problems." At her grave tone Louis stared at her, the memories of their passion rushing back to him.

Moving a hand through his hair he sat up in shocked silence, Lucy eventually making her way under his duvet and resting her head against his very naked shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an**_: Please no favorites with out a review:)


	3. just another lie

_**Chapter Three**_: just another lie

_**LouisLucy**_, for _daysandweeks _5 Chapters challenge over at the **HPFC** forum.

**_·;·_**

_"Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day<br>This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
>And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day."<br>-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Waiting_

* * *

><p>He moved first, an arm tentatively coming to rest around her shoulders. He heard her breath out a small sigh and as she snuggled into his shoulder a bit more. <em><span>H o u r s<span>_ had passed and the pair hadn't moved from his bed, he heard the phones ringing off the hook, and owls had delivered post hours ago. But he hadn't found it in him to get up and go about his day when right here, he had made a mess of things.

Then again it was Lucy who had _**kissed**_ him, Lucy who had been so _**desirable**_, Lucy who had always _**p r i z e d**_ herself on her beauty and intellect. Except Lucy hadn't thrown herself against the wall and hiked up her own dress, Lucy hadn't _**insisted**_ that he take her over and over and over again.

_No_, that was all Louis.

With a heavy sighed he looked down at her, saying the only thing that was on his mind. "I…I didn't use protection, Luce."

She shifted slightly, her eyes calculating whatever plan she was coming up with in her head. Lucy's always been the scheming one, ready with a plan incase things got out of hand or she couldn't handle it.

"It's fine, it's not like…_**this**_ ever happened anyways." She murmured quietly.

"From this point fourth we never speak of it again. Never. Nothing happened, we continue going on as we have always been, cousin's and best friends." Standing up from him she shook her hair, the dark waves tumbling around her in one fluid movement.

"I've got to go get ready for work. Uncle George will be wondering. See you tonight around 9, at Corsica Studious?"

Louis nodded, taken aback by the sudden change of pace. Though he made no further attempts at stopping her, once Lucy had her mind made up it was set.

"Don't lie to yourself again, Luce…" He whispered as he watched her go.

_**;;;**_

Louis remembers a time when Lucy hadn't been so cold. Of course she's always been cold but never this cold, until Malfoy had turned her into this. Lucy has always been the most…ambitious Weasley girl. _Never_ failing in seeing an opportunity to take what rightfully belonged to her, except Scorpius Malfoy never belonged to her.

Though he did like her well enough and he certainly made sure Lucy knew it. It only took Rose, who confessed herself to him; Scorpius had been quick to take her offer up. Leaving little Lucy, poor Lucy, _**his**_ Lucy heart broken.

The music pounded into his ears as he watched her in the circle of men she had attracted. She moved her hips and let them just graze their fingers against her skin, all the while, Lucy in the middle, smirking that siren smirk.

Louis downed another vodka, letting the alcohol and _**l i e s**_send his mind, body, soul, and heart numb.

(_Because she is his cousin, and it won't __**e v e r**__ be right.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:**_ Please no favorites without a review:)


	4. forgive me

_**Chapter Four**_: forgive me

_**LouisLucy**_, for _daysandweeks _5 Chapters challenge over at the **HPFC** forum.

**_·;·_**

_"It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent."<br>-Taylor Swift, Innocent_

* * *

><p>They barely speak anymore, or touch, or laugh, or smile, or just hangout at all. All their conversations revolve around the weather and the family, nothing more or less. And Lucy <em><strong>hatehatehates<strong>_ it.

Louis had _a l w a y s_ been her rock, her shoulder, her _everything_. Except now, now that their…_fling _was over, everything was falling apart. She's noticed that he's been drinking more then usual, often waking up in the morning to see him escort the girl he'd brought home that night, out the door.

She would watch mutely and when he turned around, his eyes always _**p l e a d e d**_: forgive me.

And even though her own eyes (_the Weasley eyes_), pleaded the same exact thing, she can never say she actually does.

It's more complicated then that one night they had shared. It's more complicated because Lucy couldn't shake thoughts of that night from her head. How right it felt to have Louis kiss her, how much she _**w a n t e d**_ him to just kiss her again (_and touch her_), how attached to her cousin she actually is.

She wanted Louis; she wanted him so badly that _**every**_ bone in her body ached for his touch, her very _s o u l_ aching for his.

She can't forgive him, she just can't. Sighing Lucy stared out her bedroom window, remembering a time when they were young and things weren't complicated and everything was _**i n n o c e n t.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: **_Please no favorites without a review and thank you for reading:)


	5. fireflies

_**Chapter Five: **_fireflies

_**LouisLucy**_, for _daysandweeks _5 Chapters challenge over at the **HPFC** forum.

**_·;·_**

_"Sometimes I wish she was you  
>I guess we never really moved on<br>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel."  
>-Hinder, Lips of an Angel<em>

* * *

><p>The night is quiet, deep and dark. The hammock holding the two youngest Wealsey's swinging slowly in the wind, both silent just watching their children catch fireflies in small jars.<p>

Ten years had passed since that fateful night, when Louis and Lucy had fallen in love. Except now, with Lucy marrying Lorcan Scamander tomorrow, and Louis's wife pregnant with his second child. Everything had changed.

And the world no longer theirs; no longer a play palace that Louis is _**K i n g**_, and Lucy his**_ Q u e e n_**, instead they had grown up, they had become adults.

"Lani's grown…" He whispers watching Lucy's ten-year-old daughter jump, reaching for a handful of the little bugs.

"Very much so…" Lucy replies her head resting easily against his chest.

His wife, Elizabeth was at her mother's house tonight, Lorcan out partying with all his friends before the big day. Louis looked down at her, _greengreen_ eyes watching as Lani and his own son; Kently splashed each other with water from the pond. She had changed, she'd grown a bit softer as the years wore on and when Lorcan asked her to marry him, she already agreed before he even spoke the words. Which for Lucy was odd, because she's always been so cold. Looking back at the children he watched Kently place one of the jars a float in the water, diving in it after it.

Lani smiling her mothers smile,_** b r i g h t **_and dazzling, her eyes the gorgeous Weasley eyes (_much like his own_) and her hair an enchanting _blondblond_. It was a bit funny, Lani never looked like her mother, and everyone always assumed that Lorcan was Lani's father.

Except Louis saw that way Lucy watched him, the way she couldn't ever take her eyes off of him. Louis knew that she still loved him, and he her, and Lani, sweet little Lani, the love child of their _s i n_.

Sighing he closes the curtain around the small tent, dragging Lucy's body to press against his. Breathing in her scent, he kissed her neck. He felt her respond to his touch, her whole body shivering as her arms laced around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair.

"No more pretending, Luce." She smiled sadly, their lips meeting passionately, their children's laughter echoing in the breeze.

Under the night and _**s e c r e t s**_ of these fireflies, Louis and Lucy Weasley allowed themselves to believe that someday _f a t e_ and the world would finally let them be together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: _**Please no favorite without a review and thank you for reading:)


End file.
